The curse
by Conqueror Of Conquest
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the playboy of Konoha high, but after a recent incident with one of the girls he had been called upon worst troubles then he could imagine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Tell me you love me...I want to hear it from you. I said I want to hear it from you! Tell me you love me! Dammit! I said tell me you love me!" the girl in front of me clenches my collar, demanding for something that isnt' true.

"No...I will tell you one thing though, I will tell you that I don't care about you, that I used you to get to other girls. You think I would fall in love with someone as ugly as you? Heh." I look to the side, a twisted smirk on my face.

She lets me go and falls flat on her butt, crawling backwards towards the walls of an alley. Did I say we're in an alley, because we are. The girl dragged me outside after receiving a text from one of her best friends and her best friend ratted me out, it's too late though, I already had my way with the both of them.

"This can't be true! This can't be true! I put so much time and effort into one guy and I find out he's sleeping with my best friend. Who else did he sleep with? Who else did _you _sleep with!?" she stands up once more, but I shoot her down in an instant.

"I slept with your sister as well...and some close relatives. I would'nt call them close anymore, hell I wouldn't call your sister a _sister_ after what I did to her and I'll tell you something else. She liked it. She didn't stop me. She didn't tell you. She liked it." I laugh, and her body falls back again this time she's clenching on hair.

I could've bet she's pulling out the roots of her hair, but I don't care. Her whole world is destroyed, torn into smithereens.

"Why, Sasuke, why? Why did you do this to me, was it me? Was I not good enough? I...I did so many bad things just for you. I changed the way I look. I made my parents hate me. I left home. What did I do wrong, at least tell me that. You owe me at least that. Just tell me what I did wrong?" the girl cries and I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't put yourself down that much. You did exactly what I asked, but I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I just grew to not like you anymore, to put it simply, I became bored of you, but you should'nt worry. I get bored with every girl, not just you." I winked to her before disappearing in the shadows.

I climbed up my roof and then decend home. The night's still young, but I didn't stay up too long. I went to sleep almost instantly once I arrived home, satisfied with what happened today. I am Sasuke Uchiha, the playboy of Konoha high school and you just witnessed me messing with one of my victims.

Cold hearted? Ha...I call it survival of the fittest, Social Darwinism...little did I know this was going to bite me in the butt later on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Sasuke~"

Sakura looks at the boy sitting by himself alone. He's considered the playboy by his looks only and nothing else. His character is almost always bitter, but it works well with his 'bad-boy' good looks. It has yet to fail from making a girl giddy.

"What...?" Sasuke moans, sliding his head upwards to the girl staring at him with a smile, "Come along with me to the movies. I could chase Ino away if you don't want her to come." She sticks her tongue to Ino who's standing in the back, peeking into their conversation.

"Not interested..." Sasuke replied, sliding his head back to the classroom desk and closing his eyes. Sakura sort of slams her hand on the desk, not in a meaning to annoy him, but just annoyance in herself.

Sasuke's however is strict about his final world, perhaps this contributed to Sakura slamming the table without intending to.

Sasuke slowly moves his head upwards. He didn't want to play today after that incident, but now he's thirsty for tears. "You know what, I think I'll take up your offer." he smiles with an intent of a lion, but Sakura doesn't catch this.

"Really! Ino he said yes, he really did! Oh my god, finally we can have someone besides us two." Ino rushes to Sakura's side. The smiles were almost identical, "No way! Sasuke are you really coming with us?"

Sasuke stands up, placing his palm on both their heads, "How about we go somewhere I find interesting after the movies. It's a place I usually go to after school, and trust me, it's going to be fun."

Sakura and Ino both look at each at the same time, barely holding back their screams. "YES!" they both said and laughed.

They head off to the bus station that would lead them to the movies. It's not too long, almost a 15 minute ride and Sasuke politely allows them to enter first, "Are you going to protect us from crooks like the guy in the movies?" Ino says with a blush, glancing over to Sakura who's enjoying this as well, "Perhaps, or maybe the two of you should worry about me."

"About you?" Sakura laughs, "The last thing we want from you to do is stay away. You're nothing like a crook, more like a dark prince. Someone who's hiding it's true self among the folds of your creulty."

"Hm..." Sasuke ponders, looks like his image of being a dick isn't a secrete, "I would becareful what you say to me." Sasuke laughs, and purposely rubs his shoulder against Sakura and she quietly blushes. She knows this is on purpose, and he's masking it as an accident, but she doesn't say anything, instead, she allows it to persist.

Sasuke has them where they want them.

The bus finally stops, but before the girls could stand up Sasuke grabs both of their hands, a twisted, and boyish smile on his face, "C'mon, let's go somewhere else real quick."

The two girls confusedly sit back down and Ino had to ask, "Is it the place you first mention when we're at school?"

"Yea, it's about to close and I want you guys to take first sample of the real me."

Sakura is at a loss of words and she completely taken aback. Sasuke shoots a friendly glance at her, "What's wrong Sakura, don't you want to know the real me?" he playfully asked and Sakura smiles with no confidence whatsoever, "Y-yea, but I think I already know the real you and maybe going to the movies will be a better idea."

The two stare at each other for a split moment and Sakura is the first one to break the gaze. She looks over to Ino and Ino just smiles cockily, "Looks like you don't really care for Sasuke..." she said, as if pointing her as the bad guy in this conversation.

"No it's not that!" Sakura quickly rebuttles, ready to give an explaination, but Sasuke didn't waste his time to have his goal crumble like that. He cuts her off, "Then what, I say if you want to leave it's fine, maybe Ino wants to stay. I hope so, I really wish I didn't embarrass myself by trying to show a couple of lucky girls the real me."

Ino places her hand on Sasuke's lap, "Of course you didn't, hell, you can invite me anytime." she smiles, and Sakura felt completely betrayed. Her best friend is taking side with someone else especially when she absolutely needs her.

"Is that how it is..." she stands up, forcing tears back.

"Yea, I mean, if you're going to waste Sasuke's time then you can watch the movies by yourself from now on." Ino spoke with almost no emotion at all.

"Is anyone else leaving the train...?" The bus driver begins to close the door, but before the door could close. Sakura grabs unto it and forces it open. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to, if Ino's willing to leave her then she's fine by herself.

Sasuke didn't expect this, because he never got ditched by anyone and to top it off. Sakura didn't fall into peer pressure, so not only did she say no to him, but she said no to Ino. He was almost sure he had her.

He watches her as the bus begins to move on and her body is standing still under the cloudy skies. Ino leans against Sasuke as Sasuke could see her image slowly disappearing, "Interesting..." he softly said and right when she disappears. He looks back to the girl he has to deal with now.

"So Ino, do you like rock concerts?" he smiles and Ino grins along with him. He'll treat her nicely, but he's going to use her to crack into Sakura's metal heart, even if he has to break the tin heart of the girl in front of him.

Chapter 2: The curse


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The bus comes to a halt and we are left outside a cold room where the graffiti can clearly be seen written throughout all the walls. Ino gently touches the side of her arm, almost regretting that she followed Sasuke after all.

"Where are we Sasuke? I don't like this. I just remembered that Sakura has my number and I forgot my phone in the locker. Can we go back? I really don't like this."

Sasuke grabs one of her hands into his and the other pushing on her lips, shutting her up, "We're at the place that defines me Ino...This place is a mere image of myself and I thought you liked me. If you don't like this, then possibly you don't like me. I have all the girls numbers on my phone, including Sakura, if the time comes, then I could escort you home whenever you like. We just have to wait for the next bus, and perhaps you might change your mind if you give it a try."

Ino looks upwards to Sasuke, her uncomfortable feeling disappearing into nothingness, "I don't feel so alone anymore, for some reason, when I'm with you. I only feel happiness." she embraces Sasuke without his permission, but Sasuke will allow this small slip up. He needs her to get to Sakura and find out how she ticks. He forces his arms around her slender body, noticing something he didn't notice before.

"You've grown skinnier from our last embrace, have you lost weight?"

Ino's wakes up from her dreamy state, inhaling every last scent she could, remembering the nostalgic feeling of when they used to go out.

"I've lost weight for you, why don't you like it. I went on many diets to catch your attention and I'm glad I finally did, but enough of that. Where's this place that 'defines you'?"

Sasuke hides his face among the fake mask he has put on for many girls and leads the way. They enter an even darker alley with delinquents up to no good and the sound of rocking music comes into the dark and gloomy scenery.

The wooden door which is covered in writing as well is the only thing separating Sasuke and Ino from the insides of it's contains. Sasuke knocks three times and then whistles an unfamiliar tune. The door cracks open and the roaring sound of music almost burst the door open, "Who is it?" the girl asked as she slowly reaches for her back.

"C'mon Tsunade, I don't have time for this."

Sasuke replies, reaching for his back. It seems like they both have something dangerous that they concealed, but Ino's too innocent to catch on, at least for right now.

"Oh it's you Sasuke, you know you left that girl here last time and I had to take responsibility for her." she said, while shooting a glance towards Ino as if she were the next victim, "It's tiring to clean up after the boys were done with her..."

The statement's aiming right to Ino, almost like a warning, but Sasuke's holding her hand and she feels the safest having him close, plus Sasuke wouldn't ever do something like that, right?

Sasuke got tired of waiting and having his broken name downgraded any longer. He forces the door open and the girl steps back, when the door finally did reveal the insides. It wasn't pretty, especially to a rural girl like Ino.

The sight is nothing short of X-rated. The men had their t-shirt's off and zippers zipped half way and the girls were either half-naked or naked by itself, drugs on the tables along with the booze and sexual intercourse looks to be quite common.

Ino slides behind Sasuke's back for protection as tears begin to well up on her eyes and Sasuke just squeezes her hand tighter, "Don't worry. They look bad, but they're not really. Just a couple of teens looking for a good time. I mean, isn't this what you wanted? How close can you be with me, then..." he moves his hands below her, touching the boundaries of her thighs and she shudders away.

"I don't like this Sasuke..." Ino admitted, but Sasuke just smiles, "There's no way out, be with me Ino, together, we'll be the hottest couple on campus. Imagine all the jealous people in school, wishing to be you."

He moves his lips against hers and Ino desperately tries to fight it, clenching on the wooden table until the splinters were digging unto her skin. The tears welled up in her eyes, sliding down the side of her pink, soft cheeks. She tries to scream, but Sasuke steals her lips by putting his hand behind her head, pulling her closer until a hot mess is created where their mouths once use to be.

Ino couldn't fight it, the smell, the atmosphere, all of it. It's too mouthwatering and nostalgic, the moment they break free from their kiss, the small string of saliva being the last connection of their sinful action. Ino gazes into his stone-like eyes and Sasuke traps her into the curse.

"The world does not matter. I matter. You don't need your friends. You need me. Ino Yamanaka, fall under my curse and become my slave."

Ino dreamily looks into his eyes, hypnotized as she slowly nods her head, "I do..."

Sasuke smirks and kisses her once more, and the two of them finally join the party. Sasuke had drowned Ino into the world of lust, replacing her now non-existent innocence with something that would make himself one step further to catching the heart that has never been stolen.

Sakura Haruno.

Chapter 3: The next day


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stupid Ino...leaving me like that...I swear, sometimes she's too blind when it comes to love. I just hope she's okay, even though she betrayed me, I don't want her to get hurt or anything. Sasuke isn't a nice guy. He's cute and smart, has all the qualities of being the perfect boyfriend, but he's definitely not a nice guy..." Sakura huffs, grabbing her ticket from the cashier. The cashier had nice looking blue eyes and blonde hair. Sakura could tell he's also from Konoha high considering he's wearing the uniform, to be exact, he's one of her friends boyfriend. The cashier looks up to hand her change when he takes a good look at her,

"Hey, haven't I seen you before? I swear I did, I just can't put my tongue on it...hm, are you currently going to Konoha high?" The cashier asked, sliding his chin on the palm of his hands. Sakura glances behind her to see no one and her movie doesn't start in a while anyways.

"Yea I do...I know who you are. The guy who's going out with Hinata...she's a nice girl." Sakura shrugs her shoulders and walks away to the arcade at the side. She could waste her time over there, but right when she left the guy with the blonde hair. She notices that he's following her.

The guy tosses his thin, long sleeved jacket over himself and walks besides Sakura, "You know I'm not only known as 'that guy' right? I mean I do have a name you know." The guy said, grinning. He isn't exactly flirting with her, more like a friendly chat, now that she thinks about it.

It must be boring working in the movies when it's slow.

"Oh really...because I really care what your name is..." Sakura said sarcastically, dragging herself to the Pac-Man machine and she puts a quarter on it. The young teen just stands idly beside her and watches her play, almost with a passion.

Sakura's not bad in Pac-Man, but that being said, she isn't good enough for it to be interesting to watch. She dies 18 minutes into the game, racking up to at least 15000 points. It's not bad at all, it's actually pretty good, one of her record breaking scores, but she just shrugs it off as if it was nothing, when in mind she's screaming her head off.

That's when the scores finally show and she didn't even make it the list. The whole list of highest records which was a total of 20 is done by one person who runs under the three letter name of NAR.

"You got to be kidding me...I did the best I ever did and I didn't even make it to the list? Who the hell is this NAR guy anyways?!" she kicks the table, boiling angry, and the young man raises his hand behind her with a curvy smile planted on his face, "That NAR guy happens to be me you know...I get a lot of free time and I usually pay all my checks to the arcade or the ramen bar, whichever I'm feeling. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reaches out his hand, but Sakura doesn't take it.

"Why are you still bothering me? Are you trying to hit on me? " Sakura asked, eying him up and down, "Because if you are. It's not going to work wise guy. I know who you are and I know you-" Naruto cuts her off with his head down, a grin on his face and his finger wagging left to right, "You know who I am? Do you really now? That's interesting, because I swear I don't know who you are."

"You don't?" Sakura bashfully looks away, feeling embarrassed, if he's truly flirting, then it's working because she just got strike out. Her heart beats fast and the blood rises up to her head, causing her to feel a little light-headed. It's like being possessed by her personal demon.

"Well, you should! I did a lot of amazing things for the school and I'm also one of the prettiest girls out there. To be honest, your girl Hinata...she doesn't even rank up to my beaut-" Naruto cuts her off once more, this time with a more hostile posture. "I don't care what you say about me, but don't say anything about Hinata...got it?" he notices his fist clenching tightly into a ball and sighs real hard, trying to cool down. "S-sorry. I just get real heated when someone talks ill of her. She's dealing with a lot right now and I just can't stand people-"

This time it's Sakura who cuts of Naruto, "...People like me, right? I know. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just been hanging out with the wrong crowd and it's hard to...you know, get away from that bad habit. I sometimes forget theirs actual normal people in this world..." she slumps down on the seat of the drum machine. Naruto tries to fix this by grinning and scratching the back of his head, "It's no problem. I know you didn't mean it..."

"That's the thing. I did. I meant every word, I just didn't know I was saying it. It sucks because this just shows that I'm truly a snob..."

"C'mon..." Naruto gently nudges the side of her shoulders, "You're not a snob. If you're anything, it's definitely not a snob...I got heated too and to be honest. I actually meant to be hostile, but there's nothing I could have done anyways. It's just how I am, you know? It's not a bad thing to think bad thoughts and truly mean ill-will towards someone, it's just part of human nature, does it mean you're bad as a person, I don't think so...I think it just proves that you're human."

Sakura felt better after that and her smiles returns, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be angry at Ino for being human..."

"Ino?" Naruto asked, puzzled, "Who's that?"

but before he could get an answer. Sakura notices that her movie is starting and they say their farewells. She's glad she met Naruto, perhaps one day when she needs help she can go to him.


End file.
